


I Love You

by CTippy



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Nick and June wallpapers from the season 2 finale.





	I Love You

[Find them in full size here](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy) - [Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/175986376287/i-love-you-full-size-here-more-the-handmaids)

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
